Changes
by ravenclawesomex
Summary: Katniss has fallen for Finnick Odair, her fellow tribute in the 75th Hunger Games, but it is believed she is in love with Peeta. Can she keep her romance with him a secret? How will things work out when they are forced to fight to the death?
1. Chapter 1

Everything I have ever known about love has changed in nearly a nanosecond. Everything I've ever felt has been thrown out the window. Every decision I've ever made for myself about my future, my love life and myself, has disappeared. All because of the beautiful, perfect and dazzling Finnick Odair.

It was the start of the supposedly joyous, yet in reality sickening idea of the Hunger Games. The 75th annual ones to be exact; meaning it was the ever anticipated Quarter Quell. Every 25 years a twist goes into the games, and this year it meant that past winners of previous games were now forced to be thrown back into the arena and go through the horror all over again. Myself, Katniss Everdeen, and my other fellow tribute, Peeta Mellark were to be contenders in the gut-wrenching games once again.

The thing about me and Peeta is that last year, he and I both won the Hunger Games. That has never happened in the history of the games, so we were a hot topic throughout the Capitol and all of Panem. We were also given the title of "The Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12." Everybody believed that we were head over heels in love with each other and that we supposedly "rebelled' against the Capitol in our love struck heads and the idea that we were so in love that we couldn't live without each other.

It was, in a nutshell, a load of crap. The whole star-crossed lovers spiel was completely made up for the pure entertainment and pleasure of the rest of Panem, and a façade so people would find us likable. In reality, me and Peeta were not like that. In fact, we were so platonic it was unreal. I could only think of Peeta in a brotherly way and it honestly revolted me to think of him like anything else. He felt the same way towards me but we still kept up the act in order for everybody to continue to fall for it.

I have always been one to believe that love could never exist and that finding your soul mate was completely irrational and implausible. I didn't believe in it. But as I explained before, all those feelings seemed to melt away when I met Finnick Odair. Finnick was another tribute in the 75th annual games, from district 4. He won the games at the tender age of 14, and since them every woman in Panem had the hots for him. I was unfortunately one of them. Now I know what you're thinking, "you fell for another tribute? You must be batty! You're going to just kill him anyways!" I'm already highly aware of this. But the way he was, the way he talked to me, the way he acted just made my heart melt and soar with happiness, and no stupid games could stop that.

* * *

"Hey girl on fire," I heard a voice whisper softly in my ear. I slightly jumped at the feeling of warm breath against my neck and the muscular arms that wrapped around my waist. I instantly knew who it was, and I turned around quickly.

"Finnick… I-uh, hi." I stuttered out. I mentally slapped myself for sounding like such an idiot. A smirk had suddenly appeared across his tanned face. At the sight of this I wiggled out of his grip and his arms returned to his sides in defeat.

"What's the matter Katniss?" He asked, his voice smooth and low. It had a tinge of amusement, as though he was enjoying my flustered response and ever reddening face.

I straightened myself up and cleared my throat; replying simply, "Nothing. Just tense about the games. You know how it is." I was very proud of myself for saying this sentence without tripping over my own words. I smiled politely at him and then turned to walk away before I felt a strong hand grasp my wrist. I turned around once more, and with a sigh of frustration pondered, "What?"

He raised one of his eyebrows in question; "Why the hostility?" he asked me sounding offended, although I knew it was fake. I softened my face and gave him another soft smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed." This was very true, and I lowered my head to stare at the ground as I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't let him see me cry. I couldn't.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong, large arms wrap around me. The warmth that radiated from Finnicks' body was transferred to mine and suddenly my tears stopped. I felt as though all the sorrow and pain flowed out of my body and into the ground. In the moments that he was so close to me; my heart felt as though no matter what were to happen to me and my fellow tributes, that everything was going to be ok. All because of those moments that Finnick held me close.

"Katniss, please don't cry." He whispered into my ear. It almost sounded like he was going to cry. I quickly shook that thought out of my head, as I knew that was hardly possible. He was Finnick after all. He was strong, stronger than I am or ever could be. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and held him as close as I could. I didn't want to let go. I couldn't because I knew he would see my blotchy face and swollen eyes. But unfortunately it was him who pulled away. Crap.

He took one look at my face and his eyes seemed to lose the usual twinkle he had. I took a deep breath and gave him the best smile I could in this state. He didn't seem to believe it, as he then placed his hand on my shoulder. I froze at the sudden contact. He looked me right in the eye.

"Katniss, listen to me. It's going to be ok. No matter what happens in that arena, we're going to all be ok." He never looked so upset in all the times I've ever seen him; I thought nothing could shake or break him. The cocky and confidant face he put on was suddenly stripped and replaced with a sad little boy. I just stared at him as he looked deep into my eyes. Whatever force came over me made me do something I never would have done in my life, a sudden pang of adrenaline hit me like a brick.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him close, and kissed him square on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N –**_Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews and positivity This is going to be a relatively short story, maybe only a chapter or 2 after this one. I'm still not exactly sure where I'm going to be going with this story; but lets just hope it turns out good!_

I pulled away quickly as I looked at Finnick; a look of shock plastered across his beautiful face. I backed away slowly and took a large gulp of air before I managed to stammer out "I-I'm sorry." Before I managed to back away any further I felt a pair of lips smash into mine and two muscular arms lift me from the ground. Finnick was kissing me back.

He pulled away and placed me back on my feet slowly and gently. He looked deep into my eyes and gave me one of his show-stopping smiles. I couldn't help but flush red and smile back up at him. My arms wrapped around him once again in a loving hug. He reciprocated the action and I felt him starting to play with my hair.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that." He said quietly as he held me. I smiled into his shoulder and replied "Same with me." He began to rub my back in small, circular motions

"Katniss," he suddenly spoke after a few silent moments, "I know that you and Peeta aren't actually together." I looked at him in surprise; I didn't expect him to see through the façade. Well, he was smart so I guess that makes sense. He continued on, "But the rest of Panem believes it, meaning that you and I shouldn't be together, even though I think it's plain to see our feelings for each other."

I nodded to him, as I knew this was completely true. I had to keep up my act with Peeta if I wanted the citizens of Panem to believe that I wasn't actually trying to rebel against the Capitol; I was merely a girl struck by love. Little did they know it was not with who they presumed it to be.

"I know, Finnick." I replied back to him sighing as I did so. I let my arms drop from around his waist, but this simply caused him to tighten his grip around mine. He gave me a smirk and chuckled lightly. "What?" I asked curious as to what was so funny. He leaned in against the side of my head and whispered in my ear; "I guess we're going to have to keep this a secret now, hey?"

I stared at him in disbelief. It never crossed my mind that we could just not tell anybody about our secret love affair, considering that it was very hard to keep things private when you're the stars of The Hunger Games. But I couldn't help but smirk back at him at his request. "Alright." I replied simply and he gave me another smile before he kissed me quickly.

"I gotta go. But I'll see you later, girl on fire." He told me softly and threw me a seductive wink as he strode past me, leaving me standing there, overviewing the past moments in my mind. 'So I guess I'm actually doing this?' I thought to myself, 'I'm actually going to be secretly with Finnick, until evidently one of us gets killed off in the games. It hasn't really hit me until now, knowing that this love affair is going to be cut short drastically soon.

The thought was enough to make me have to sit down. I sighed and a tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of Finnick or me being killed in the games. Even though I had only known him for a few days, it felt like I knew him for so much longer. I shook my head of the thoughts that were running through my mind. 'Katniss, focus. He's just a boy, he's just a boy! Nothing more. He's not the one.' I tried to tell myself over and over. But in reality it was a lot harder to believe it.


End file.
